


How They Found Out

by LadyAllana



Series: Waiting for SS7 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, H.O.T. (Band), Super Junior, Super Junior-M, f.t.island
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite drabble drabbles about how various people found out about Eunhae.</p><p> </p><p>1. Sa Eun<br/>2. U Know(TVXQ)<br/>3. Kangta and Heejun(H.O.T)<br/>4. Hongki(FTIsland)<br/>5. Heechul<br/>6. Xiah Junsu(JYJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sa Eun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun before the boys enlist. This poor Elf here has been a Petal for 2 years before she became a full fledged Elf, so excuse the overwhelming prescence of one Kim Heechul:)

''Ok, calm down first.''

Donghae was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest, quietly whimpering. Hyukjae was right beside him, one arm carefully not touching and Heechul simply wanted Jungsu back because it was so hard to deal with this idiocy sometimes. 

Donghae hiccuped and let a strangled 'Sorry' in between the never ending rain of tears.

''Ya Lee Donghae I told you to calm the fuck down!''

Which of course, resulted in him crying hysteric tears of doom. Hyukjae looked as if he was ready to strangle Heechul, phfft... as if he could. 

On the couch in front of them, sitting between two Asuka pillows and a green and yellow half made yarn blanket that surely belonged to Ryeowook, Sa Eun snickered. She had been put to this spot on the couch by Sungmin two hours ago, with a promise to come back right away, and somehow found herself screaming her lungs out when she saw the D&E coming to the apartment limbs merged into one, thinking it's empty because Eunhyuk had arranged an urgent dance practice after the meeting for the rest of the members,-don't ask why he was the leader now- and having a really hot make out session on the couch next to hers. They hadn't realized she was there until she screamed, and she was so shocked to begin with that it didn't happen until they were both shirtless with Donghae's hand in Eunhyuks -Hyukjae's her mind supplied- pants. 

To be honest, she was more jealous than mortified right now because Sungmin was still stuck at that last minute (because the leader wanted a quickie) practice.

Now Heechul Oppa, who hadn't been in the company today because of War of Words was in the living room, his make up still intact, trying to calm everyone down because this was unnecessary and he had a headache damn it.

For Sa Eun, this was hilarious and embarrassing at the same time. When she met with all of the gang-except Leeteuk and the two who weren't in the group anymore- last month, and gotten a -'Wow she is totally not your type' in return, she just thought the two of them were exceptionally close. They weren't even as touchy feely as Siwon or Yesung and anyway fans always thought Sungmin had a thing with Kyuhyun and she learned first hand that it wasn't the case at all, but maybe this time the fans were spot on. She really didn't need to see any other SuJu member quite so undressed.

''Sa Eun ah'' Heechul oppa said exhaustion apparent on his face even though the redhead still had a tube of BB cream on, ''Are you OK with this?'' pointing the two crumbled on the floor.

''Well, I wish I had a heads up first before I saw... that but I guess I understand why Sungmin shi didn't tell me.''

Donghae looked up from the make up cocoon of arms and disregarded cardigans to look up to her. It was hard to believe this was a 28 year old man and not a 5 year old child. 

''Lee Hyuk Jae! When are you setting the others free, I'm hungry.''

Heechul Oppa went to his room to change into more comfortable clothes, leaving the guilty couple in the living room alone with her once again.

''I'm really sorry about that Sa Eun sshi.'' said Hyukjae quite formally getting up from where he was standing and dragging his boyfriend up with him. ''We'll be getting out of your hair now.''

There was still a feverish look in his eyes that told her quite well where the two were going. 

So Sa Eun turned on the tv and watched Music Bank until Sungmin and the others returned with enough food to feed an army, wondering why she couldn't have fallen in love with someone from Infinite.

But seeing Sungmin's face light up when he found her sitting at the same place where he left three hours ago with Heechul playing on his phone on the couch beside her, sitting on the half made blanket, she knew she would just have to be next to him and enjoy whatever came her way.


	2. U Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...goodbye for now Yunho yah! Comeback safe and healthy!

Yunho has known them for years. He has known them since they were itsy bitsy teens, has known Donghae as a duckling following Heehul and Leeteuk, has known Hyukjae as the scrawny kid who would drag him with Junsu to play soccer. So how come he is surprised, Chagmin will never ever understand. 

Kyuhyun and Changmin are sitting on the comfy but covered with bits of potato chips couch at the Super Junior waiting room and staring at him open mouthed. Literally, their mouths hang open and somewhere behind them Sungmin and Henry are munching on some unknown Japanese sweet, their teeth so blue by now that surely their coordi will have a heart attack. Elf might love it though, blue and all. 

''Since when?'' he gulps as he asks.

Kyuhyun finally seems to get a hold of himself because he puts on his Radio Star scowl as he answers, ''Hyung you can't be serious.''

Sure, he has seen the two acting close before. Holding arms, holding hands, sleeping on the plane while drooling on each other...in the hindsight, there were some clues. But still, how could he have known? He sees them from concert to concert, and maybe twice weekly in the practice rooms. 

He looks at the Super Junior maknae, eyes blank, totally innocent and oblivious. 

''Since always? I think they have been together even before I joined in, well not really but all of us knew at one point or another you know.''

Kyuhyun has a far off look in his eyes now, he even looks slightly disgusted.

''You're lucky you didn't see them do... stuff.''

''Stuff? I think I saw plenty...''

Kyuhyun is about the answer when one of the stage managers calls from outside. ''SuJu on 3!”

So Henry and Sungmin, mouths still a vivid shade of blue drag Kyuhyun away.

Yunho turns to look at Changmin, who seems to be thinking about the pros and cons about getting a vacuum cleaner in here, right now.

''How is seeing those two trying to eat each other at the backstage of Tokyo Dome, lucky?''


	3. Kangta and Heejun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2002, during the Survival Audition, Battle of the Century Kangta vs Heejun. ( Kangta's team had Eunhyuk, Sungmin and JYJ Junsu and Heejun's team was Trax.)

3\. Kangta and Heejun

It was Heejun's idea to eat with the trainees in the cantina because if they were going to shoot a TV show together, they needed to know their names and ages and their favorite color and all that shit.

The problem here was that neither had been in this room for the last couple of years and more importantly they had never been there without the other three which made things so much more awkward between them.

Ever since the split Heejun hadn't been the same and he knew he wasn't either. But, he reminded himself, this was not the time to ponder on Heejun's dark sunglasses and his own fake smiles.

Kangta didn't know the names of the trainess Heejun had behind him, following him like lost duckings in leather pants. He was pretty sure Heejun even knew the birthdays of the boys trailing behind him though, because the older used to be obsessive when it came to details like that.

When they finally met in the middle of the cafetaria, Heejun gave him a slight nod as a half assed greeting then proceeded to greet Junsu, Sungmin and Hyukjae by their names, whith '-ah's included of course.

Kangta gave a little sigh and took Heejun's arm to his to get him to sit down on the nearest table, where four trainees were already eating quietly. Seeing them, a boy with huge dimples suddenly got up and made the other three greet the sunbaes.

Heejun, of course asked them how they were, following the correct age order which ended with a pretty small boy called Donghae.

“ ''Thank you Sunbaenim'' mumbled the boy quietly after the boy sitting next to him kicked him under the table which made him yelp.

Standing behind Heejuns chair, one of the leather pants snickered.

Heejun turned to hush him, but to all of their suprises Hyukjae, the quiet boy in Kangta's army of quite shy boys had crossed the room and kicked him as well. 

Not even paying attention to the rest of them, Hyukjae proceeded to go and sit next to Donghae and smiling, introduced himself.

Kangta was stuck between sitting there quietly and shouting at him, except the moment he started to get up from his seat, Heejun started laughing.

It was so shocking, because Kangta realized that it was real. It was't a fake smile Heejun used for shows or in the company now, it was perfectly real and so very him. 

The boy called Donghae looked pretty much like a ripe tomato now from embrassment and Sungmin and Junsu had started snickering along with the leather pants gang, and Kangta found himself finally breaking a smile after what seemed like a very very long nightmare.

Hyukjae turned to him and asked if Sunbae's could buy them ice cream afterwards even though the boy with the dimples tried to stop him.

Heejun readly agreed, still laughing.

***

When the lunch ended and it was only the two of them left, Kangta turned to Heejun.

''What the hell was that?''

''You have a prince charming in your group my friend.'' 

Heejun took his coat from the back of the chair, ready to leave, his bloodshot eyes still hidden behind the dark glasses.

''I just might need to work harder.''


	4. Hongki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M.
> 
> Around March 2015, before FTIsland pray comeback. (Remember the selfie with Donghae?)

The thing is, Heechul is evil.

 

Hongki knows this, he has witnessed it first hand and yet he never thought his beloved hyung would actually do this to him.

 

No matter what hyung says, Hongki knows he knows him too well to not to know about his curious nature.

 

Curiosity killed the cat, OK? 

 

He admits it.

 

**

 

His kakao chat buzzes at the middle of the night. 

 

If someone asked he would say he was going through the lyrics in his head, but he would be lying. 

 

He looks up from the computer screen, game still on.

 

_Heenim- 3.24am  
-Heard you're back at the gym?_

 

_Hongstar- 3.24am  
-:(:(:( can't sing the highnote without having a heart attack!_

 

_Heenim- 3.26am  
-Good luck loser xD_

 

_Heenim- 3.27am  
-Ohh...be careful about Eunhae_

 

_Hongstar- 3.28am  
-What?_

 

_Hongstar- 3.32am  
-Eunhae?_

_Hongstar- 3.37am  
-Hyung?!?!_

 

_Hongstar- 4.03am  
-Yaaaa!_

 

**

Heechul likes to call that a warning.

 

He fell asleep so its totally not his fault. 

 

Hongki is going to kill him!

 

**

 

He is at the gym at 6.30am in the morning, his face white and eyes red from the lack of sleep. 

 

When Donghae hyungs sees him dragging his feet down the hall, he comes up and wraps Hongki in a big hug.

 

He is all muscles and aftershave and everything Hongki once wanted to be but now is ready to give up for just 5 more minutes buried in his pillow.

 

''Yah, long time no see!''

 

''You too hyungnim.''

 

''No need for formalities, how long have we known each other, huh? Now, I heard you guys are coming back? Wow! And I watched that drama of yours, so funny!''

 

He takes Hongki under his arm and half carries him into the training room the personal trainers are waiting.

 

**

 

Hongki hasn't been here in ages. First he was busy, then his shoulder got fucked then he was even busier that he forgot what free time even felt like. 

Which was all good and ok and perfectly fine because he didn't spent the last year and a half working his ass of just to give up the last minute.

 

Still, he doesn't think pulling off a tour and a drama at the same time was quite as hard as being on the treadmill at 7 in the morning.

 

It might be just him though.

 

Hyukjae hyung is chatting with someone while lifting weights and some new idol group song is playing on the speakers, urging handful of idol singers on. 

 

It's kind of pathetic if you think about it.

 

Catching his eye from across the room Donghae hyung gives him a two thumbs up, expression sickeningly sweet for this early hour and continues jumping the rope, mumbling 'Can you feel it, can you feel it...'' all the way.

 

***

 

By the time he is ready to hit the showers before going to the album cover shoot, last nights chat is totally out of his mind. 

 

So he goes in, ready to get rid of the sweat, dreaming of a warm caramel macchiato and not really seeing where is going.

 

He also doesn't realize the stall isn't empty before he opens the curtain.

 

See, Heechul hyung says later with tears trailing down his cheeks from laughing too much, its totally his fault.

 

Hongki is not really innocent.

 

He has just never imagined male bodies bending quite that way.

 

And he really has no idea why Ryeowook sunbae has all the falsettos, when Hyukjae hyung is capable of making this noises.

 

Donghae hyung is in an anatomically correct position when they finally open the curtain three minute later, the bathroom awfully silent now that the water isn't running anymore.

 

He also looks like a child caught red handed with a big icecream cone before dinner.

 

Literally, Hongki has to close his eyes and count to five after seeing him licking his lips 360 degrees.

 

''So umm...'' says Hyukjae hyung, still not wearing a God forsaken towel and refusing to put Hongki out of his misery. ''You weren't supposed to see that.''

 

He doesn't even look guilty though!

 

''So, keep it a secret will you?''

 

Hongki has a feeling he was the only one out in the blue.

 

He just kind of runs out of there and showers at home.

 

**

Two hours and two different scoldings from two different managers for being late again, Jaejin looks at his blushed cheeks and still huge eyes and just...

 

...laughs at him.

 

''Ya, you really didn't know?''

 

''You did?''

 

Seunghyun looks up from his guitar, a string carefully held between his teeth.

 

''Hyung...everybody knew!''

 

Yep, Hongki is so going to kill Heechul.


	5. Heechul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is not funny....

5\. Heechul

 

Heechul had known something has been going on with the two dancers for years. Well, at least he suspected Donghae, how could he not when the latter blushed like crazy whenever Hyukjae's name was mentioned?

 

Still, he hadn't quite realized how close the two had become until days after his accident.

 

He was stuck in a hospital bed, unable to walk and unable to speak until fuck knew when. To be truthful, it was fuzzy for a while, but when he came to he had tried to ask about Donghae, until the manager and one of the pretty nurses had to calm him down.

 

Now, almost 4 days later he looked at Donghae, his vision blurred with the pain killers in his system. Younger boy was sleeping softly, his head laid down near Heechul's fucked up leg, a hand near the cast as if he was trying to protect him.

 

There were tears on his cheeks, tears Heechul knew that were for him and the father Donghae had just lost.

 

His heart ached for the boy, the pain more evident than the pain in his leg or in his mouth at that very moment. 

 

He lifted his hand, and carded his fingers through Donghae's matted, oily hair. He had no idea when the boy had arrived, let alone how Jungsu let him sleeping here at an odd angle like this.

 

He thought about waking him up, but making monster noises without opening his mouth would have scared him, and pulling his hair didn't seem to be a good idea either.

 

So Heechul just let his hand rest in his hair, in what he hoped to be a comforting manner, and closed his eyes.

 

*

When he came to again, Donghae was sleeping on the couch next to the bed, his hand tightly nested in a blond nest of curls, with Hyukjae watching him from his what looked like to be very uncomfortable place on the floor.

 

Heechul looked him in the eyes, then looked back to Donghae's face. The pain was coming back again and so was the nausea. But Hyukjae had a sweet, reassuring smile on his face, a smile Heechul would have called sickening, if he was in a better mood and not sick to the bone already.

 

''Go back to sleep hyung. I've got him.''


	6. Xiah Junsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who do you want next!

He is seventeen and he frigging loves this. He loves this more than he loves playing ball early Sunday morning before church, he loves it more than the musical his mom took him when he was seven.

 

Being in a recording boot, his lips touching the mic, his hands ghosting over the notes in front of him, Junsu has never felt more at peace in his life. 

 

But he also knows, Hyukjae hates it.

 

Hyukjae is made for dancing, he is made for outdoors just like Junsu thought he was, but whereas Junsu learns to adapt and embrace this new life style, Hyukjae gets fidgety behind the closed doors, stuck in a room as small as an elevator for hours at a time.

 

Being led by Kangta sunbaenim for the last couple of weeks have thought Junsu much about himself and about his best friend. 

 

So finding him at the dorms, crying his eyes out after getting yelled by the vocal instructor, is kind of a shock. 

 

Sungmin is watching him from above, lying on his bed face half hidden by his pillow, obviously unsure of what to do.

 

Junsu approaches him slowly as if Hyukjae is a wounded animal.

 

And just as he expected Hyukjae lashes at him.

 

Junsu pretends that it doesn't hurt.

 

*

 

Two days later he finds Hyukjae eating breakfast with Jungsu Hyung and Donghae. Hyukjae smiles and waves at him but doesn't say anything, still deep in conversation with the latter.

 

Junsu goes and sits with Jaejoong and Jongwoon hyung. 

 

He pretends to be happy now that Hyukjae isn't crying.

 

*

 

When three weeks later they bring in Changmin and announce their new group, he pretends not to see Hyukjae watching him hug Jaejoong. 

 

Later that night, he sneaks in to the room Donghae shares with three others, hushes one of the hyungs with chocolate and shakes Donghae until the boy wakes yp.

 

He makes him promise to take care of Hyukjae.

 

He moves out the next morning.


End file.
